NCIS: Los Angeles
NCIS: Los Angeles is a spin-off from NCIS (series) and focus on the NCIS Office of Special Projects located in Los Angeles with the agents assigned to that area investigating cases concerning Naval or Marine personnel that occur in or around Los Angeles itself. The series originally began as two backdoor pilot episodes, Legend Part 1 (episode) and Legend Part 2 (episode), both of which aired as a part of NCIS NCIS Season 6. On September 22nd 2009, the first ever NCIS: Los Angeles solo episode, "Identity" premiered directly after NCIS. The show's title was the subject of much speculation, as the so-called back-door pilot episodes did not reveal it with the titles hypothesized by fans were NCIS: OSP, OSP, NCIS: Los Angeles, and NCIS: LA. The title was officially announced in a press release along with the scheduling of the series. On April 30th and May 1st 2012, NCIS: Los Angeles had a crossover episode with fellow CBS drama series, Hawaii Five-0 in the episodes titled, "Pa Make Loa" and "Touch of Death" which centered around the Hawaii Five-0 Task and OSP teams working together to stop a potential outbreak of smallpox. Both episodes aired as a part of Hawaii Five-0 Season 2 and also NCIS: Los Angeles Season 3 and are also available on the respective series's DVD. In Summer 2014, it was revealed that NCIS: Los Angeles had been moved from its original slot of Tuesdays at 9pm to Mondays at 10pm with the third NCIS spin-off series, NCIS: New Orleans getting NCIS: Los Angeles's former timeslot instead which ultimately means that NCIS: Los Angeles will air a day before NCIS and NCIS: New Orleans. On March 19, 2013, NCIS: Los Angeles intended to introduce a spin-off series titled "NCIS: RED". Unfortunately, CBS opted to pass on the series and as such, NCIS: RED remains the only series within the NCIS universe not to have gotten the green light for an official series. Characters Protagonists Shading indicates that the character is deceased. Characters G. Callen G. Callen is a Special Agent assigned to OSP Los Angeles. In addition to that, he is also the lead agent of the OSP team. Callen grew up in the foster care system and as such, lived in many foster homes and has no idea what the "G" in his name stands for. He specializes in undercover work. Kensi Blye Kensi Blye is a Special Agent who is assigned to OSP Los Angeles. In addition to being trained in forensics, she lives for the thrill of going undercover and is often the sniper of the team. Her current partner is LAPD Detective Marty Deeks after her former partner, Agent Dominic Vail died taking gunfire intended for Sam Hanna. Sam Hanna Sam Hanna is a Special Agent assigned to OSP Los Angeles. He is a former Navy SEAL who is fluent in Arabic and is also the partner of lead Agent G. Callen. Hanna is also married with a wife and a young daughter. Eric Beale Eric Beale is a Tech Operator with OSP Los Angeles who like Timothy McGee is something of a computer geek. Beale enjoys surfing and wears corrective eyewear. He is also German-American and specializes in accessing everything and anything technology related such as traffic cameras or databases that the team need in regards to a case. Nate `Doc' Getz Nate Getz is an Operational Psychologist with OSP Los Angeles. Is tasked with making sure that the field agents are suitable for undercover work and that their mental health is good. Is currently on assignment in the Middle East although he has returned to Los Angeles to work a few cases with the team. Henrietta `Hetty' Lange Henrietta "Hetty" Lange is the operations manager assigned to OSP Los Angeles. The character made her first appearance in the series premiere on 22 September 2009. Despite her small size, Hetty is very intimidating and does not hesitate to use the resources to ensure the safety of her Agents. She replaced Lara Macy following an assassination attempt on G. Callen and has remained in the position of Operations Manager to this day. Marty Deeks Marty Deeks is the liaison between the Los Angeles Police Department and OSP Los Angeles. The character made his first appearance in the nineteenth episode of the first season on 6 April 2010. A Los Angeles Police Department detective, Deeks like Eric Beale enjoys surfing. Deeks has a bomb-sniffing dog named "Monty" and he is currently partnered with Kensi Blye. Nell Jones Nell Jones is an intelligence analyst assigned to OSP Los Angeles and in addition, is paired with Eric Beale who disliked her at first but there are hints suggesting the two might have fallen for each other. The character made her first appearance in the fourth episode of the second season on 5 October 2010. Shay Mosley Shay Mosley is the NCIS Executive Assistant Director for Pacific Operations; in this capacity, she is charged with overseeing the Office of Special Projects in Los Angeles. She is the successor to the late Owen Granger. Lara Macy Lara Macy was the Special Agent in Charge of the Office of Special Projects the time of events chronicled in the two episodes entitled Legend Part One and Legend Part Two respectively. Following an attack on G. Callen, Macy was subsequently reassigned to a posting overseas in France. Unfortunately, while back in the U.S, she was murdered by a member of the Reynosa Cartel with her body being set alight and left in a fire pit. Both the NCIS Major Case Response Team and Office of Special Projects were left devastated by her death. Dominic Vail Dominic Vail is a Special Agent assigned to OSP Los Angeles, the character made his first appearance in the series premiere on 22 September 2009, but in the episode "Missing" he was kidnapped, and then reported missing. No one had seen him until "Found" when it was revealed that he was still alive and held hostage by terrorists. The special agents were able to successfully find him only to be caught in a gunfight with terrorists. Dom died during the escape attempt when he jumped in front of Sam to save him from the shooter with his death leaving the OSP team completely devastated. Dom's role as being Kensi Blye's partner was eventually taken over by LAPD Detective Marty Deeks while his position of being the newbie or the Probie of the team presumably remains vacant to this day. Owen Granger Owen Granger Assistant Director of NCIS assigned to oversee the Office of Special Projects in Los Angeles. Presumed dead after being diagnosed with terminal cancer resulting from his exposure to Agent Orange during the Vietnam War. Following his collapse while working he was transported to the hospital. Rather than remain hospitalized Granger against medical advice discharged himself leaving a note for Henrietta. Sources *CBS Press Release concerning NCIS: Los Angeles for the 2009-2010 Season *CBS Press Release concerning NCIS Episode 6.23 Legend Part 2 *CBS Press Release concerning NCIS Episode 6.22 Legend Part 1 *Wikipedia *[Futon Critic *http://www.clicker.com/tv/ncis-los-angeles/ NCIS Los Angeles Episodes on Clicker * Category:Series